


Teach Me A Lesson

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Consenting Adults, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Husbands, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, bdsm but theyre in love okay, i think thats it idk it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: Happy Halloween sinners, Felix and Sylvain love each other and are marriedAlt title since this is not crack fic: Hallowpeen 2019





	Teach Me A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natendo/gifts).

> This is wholly for Natalie because she FED US with some great Halloween Sylvix art: twitter.com/natendo_art/status/1189319231860609032?=19 and twitter.com/natendo_art/status/1189634108172984321?s=19. Please go follow my S-Support if you do not already, because it is because of her 100% of my fics are written <3 I hope you like this!! It's very filthy and... I'm a little bit embarrassed to post it but. I know what yall like

Sweat began to bead on the redhead's face. The tip of Felix's heel was mercilessly pressed against the plug in Sylvain's ass, and the faux fur tail attached to that was being yanked in the opposite direction with the heel.

"Fe..." Sylvain struggled against the collar around his neck that was being pulled towards Felix via a black leather leash. His legs shook with anticipation at the direct way he disobeyed his lover, trying not to show the other how excited he got at the scowl that crept onto his face.

"What was that?" Felix growled, yanking the leash. He applied more pressure to Sylvain's dick with his foot.

Sylvain felt the collar tighten. A wet dribble of drool was pushed out of his mouth with his moan as he pushed his hips farther down onto the plug. He could have screamed at the shock wave of pleasure that tore it's way up his body from ground zero.

"You'll address me as master, if I even give you permission to speak." Felix lent in closer to Sylvain's face and slammed his foot further up against his ass. When his lover's eyes rolled back in his head, he scoffed and bit harshly down on the redhead's bottom lip. "So sloppy."

Felix, inwardly and without any physical signs of his immense arousal, looked down at his husband and wanted to moan himself. Sylvain was nearly completely naked at this point, yet retained the red cat ears, black thigh highs, and long red anal plug tail. Felix had come home from work to see him stretched out on their kitchen table wearing all of that plus a red baby-doll nightie. _For Halloween, babe_, Sylvain had cooed to him after he had spread his thighs to reveal a pumpkin temporary tattoo on his groin just above his dick. Felix had slipped into his stilettos at Sylvain's request and here they were.

Sylvain shut his mouth at the bite and squirmed again against Felix. His dick ached and twitched, but he refrained from begging for contact, as Felix would just make him wait longer if he did.

"If you were a good boy, I could reward you." Felix slipped a single finger into Sylvain's mouth and made him suck it, stomach feeling warm at the small moan he tried to suppress. When the other's brow furrowed he pushed in a second and smirked. "I need to give you the opportunity to be a good boy, though."

He undid his belt and let his work pants fall to his knees with one hand, still tugging on the leash with the other. He saw Sylvain's hips ram down onto the plug in his ass at the sight of his fully hard dick, which brought a small smile to his face. It quickly dissolved into a glare as he grabbed Sylvain's hair and yanked his head back, shoving it straight to the back of his throat. Felix's breath hitched at the sob he felt against his dick in the other's mouth. He pulled his head back as far as it would go and fucked down into his lover, demanding he take every last bit.

"Make good use of that hole," he breathed out, taking his foot off the base of the plug and moving it up to Sylvain's dick, "your other one is being _wasted_. Can you think of something better to go inside you?" The heel of his stiletto lightly scraped against Sylvain's balls and actual tears instantly fell out of Sylvain's eyes. Felix froze and jerked his foot back, but his husband furiously shook his head and gave him a wink. He sucked up Felix's dick until he popped off with a wet slurp.

"Master?" He pleaded, nuzzling his head against his lover's groin. The leash was now slack with how close he had moved.

"You may speak." Felix gently pet his head and pressed the head of his erection against Sylvain's lips. The redhead shuddered and whined as he moved his tongue around the shaft, sucking hungrily on his circumcision scar. When he felt Felix jump in pleasure at the point of contact, he stared doe eyed up at him.

"I want you inside me, master..." Coming from Sylvain's deep, raspy voice, Felix found it extremely difficult to maintain his dominating persona. He took a deep breath and regained the tight grip on the leash, shoving his dick back in Sylvain's mouth.

"Not until you've earned it," he grunted, accentuating each word with a thrust. He pulled out of his lover's mouth and rubbed the tip of his shoe against his dick. "On the table."

Sylvain sprung up a little too happily and Felix felt the corners of his mouth betraying him with a smile. Sylvain noticed it too and snorted, quickly stepping over to Felix and kissing his cheek. Neither of them could ever be one hundred percent in character, which was completely fine because it only made the fucking that much better when they finally fought away laughs and jokes.

Felix kissed him back with a peck, and tried to pull away, but the sweet, familiar taste of Sylvain's mouth brought him back for a deeper kiss. He reached behind him and undid his wrist restraints, softly pushing his tongue in his mouth. They stood there for a few minutes just kissing simply, holding each other closely.

"On the table." Felix pecked him one more time and gripped the leash, pointing to the coffee table. With his leg extended, he used the stilettos to throw everything off the surface. Sylvain wanted to jump on him and fuck him when he showed no regard for the fragile knickknacks. This was a man who didn't give a _fuck _whether or not the decorative bowl was shattered. He'd be lying if he said it didn't turn him on.

Sylvain crawled on his hands and knees onto the table, wiggling his tail at Felix. He let his arms fall down to support his chest while he shoved his ass into the air, circling his hips and biting his bottom lip.

"You'll need those hands," Felix growled, slapping his ass before slamming his hand up against the plug to drive it deeper into Sylvain. His husband whimpered and blushed. "You need to earn the right for me to fuck you."

Sylvain sheepishly turned over to his back, shivering. How he wanted to grind on it, to fuck himself until he came all over himself for Felix to see.

Felix kicked off his pants and unbuttoned his collared shirt, slowly removing his watch and rings. He left on his wedding band though, running that hand down Sylvain's chest. His heels clicked as he balanced one leg up on the table. He moved his left hand to the other's thigh and pushed him back down onto his back.

He stared down at the redhead while he licked his lips and shifted his knee in between his legs. As he marked his chest with rough, bruising bites, he pushed it against his dick and balls. Sylvain grunted in pleasure but blushed horrendously when he hungrily grinded up against the source of his orgasmic discomfort.

"You're sick. Not even pain will make you behave..." Felix dug his nails into his pecks and dragged them down forcefully, smirking when Sylvain winced with a manic grin. "Truly insatiable."

"M-master..." Sylvain bucked his hips into Felix's knee and gazed up at him with his mouth open. He wiggled around the anal plug and moaned with lust when his husband scowled in disgust. "I'm so filthy... I want you to punish me."

Felix bit down hard and left an almost perfectly circular bruise on Sylvain's neck. He choked him as he trailed his right hand down over the red scratches on his chest down to his dick. He pumped him slowly as he studied the other's begging, pitiful face.

"Beg." Felix crawled up and placed his knees firmly next to Sylvain's head, grabbing his dripping dick and forcing it into his mouth. He fucked down into him, breathless. Sylvain achingly grabbed his hips and held on tightly, legs slamming down on the table as he writhed in pleasure. The coffee table creaked and shook beneath their weight, but it was reliable. This wasn't the first time they'd nearly broken it by fucking on it.

"Mmmph-- P-please..." Sylvain's teeth lightly scraped the side of Felix's dick. His husband hissed and yanked his hair roughly, lifting his hips to slam into the back of his throat. He wailed and fell back against the table, nails digging into Felix's soft hips. "Fuck, baby..."

Felix chuckled at him breaking character, pulling away so he could lean down and kiss him.

"You're so fucking hot when you're struggling," Felix shoved his tongue in his mouth and shivered when he tasted his own precum on his lips. Sylvain raised his eyebrow cockily and wiggled his eyebrows, blowing Felix a kiss. "Now keep begging."

As he reached back around to rub his ass against Sylvain's erection, the ringing of the doorbell made them both jump nearly a foot in the air. They heard kids laughing and yelling, making their gazes snap together in horror.

"Fucking trick or treaters!" Felix howled quietly, yanking his body off of his husband's and shooing him into the bedroom. He yanked his robe off of the back of the door and prayed to god it hid everything. Their neighborhood kids were fucking ruthless. If he didn't open up and give them candy, their house would be covered in toilet paper before ten p.m. He hastily grabbed the candy bowl off the couch and hid slightly behind the front door. "Happy Halloween!"

A teenager without a costume and a pillowcase as a bag scoffed at him. "What are _you_ supposed to be?"

"I'm the candy fairy. Fuck off." Felix whispered so only the teenager could hear him as shoved two mini chocolate bars in his pillowcase. He smiled at the other two little kids and gave them multiple handfuls. He slammed the door shut, locking it and turning off the porch light. He stomped up the small set of stairs that led up into the living room and buckled when he saw his husband.

Sylvain was manspreading on the coffee table, thigh highs gone and tail wrapped around his leg. He had a vibrator and more lube next to his hip, staring at Felix with half lidded eyes.

"Where were we, master?"

Felix's chest heaved. His heels clicked against the hardwood floor as he crossed the room, each step stretching Sylvain's longing. He was pushed down onto the surface of the table as Felix resumed straddling him. When he heard the vibrator turn on, he shuddered. Felix reached back and held it under his balls while he wrapped his cheeks around Sylvain's dick. The shorter man grinded against it and held in a moan. He clicked his tongue and shook his head down at the other. "Pathetic."

"Master, fuck--" Sylvain's legs felt as though they were about to give out despite the fact he was laying down. The vibrator sent electric shocks up his groin and into his stomach, which was doing backflips at the sight above him. Felix looked at him with delicious disdain, judging every whimper and jut of his hips up against him. He rolled his eyes and sighed when the head of Sylvain's dick pressed onto his hole, which made the redhead cry out in ecstasy.

"It looks like the only way you can behave is if you're denied." Felix laid the vibrator down between his dick and balls, standing up and crossing his arms. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows, and it was all that remained of his clothing besides the stilettos. If this was his punishment, Sylvain never wanted to obey ever again.

Felix swung his torso down over Sylvain and scratched his thighs with his filed nails. The other man watched with a look of betrayal as he eased the plug out of his ass and threw it mercilessly to the floor. Sylvain whined and reached up to grab him, but a sly smirk wordlessly told him to stop.

"On the couch."

Felix retrieved the wrist restraints and secured them at the small of his husband's back. He shook his head and tsked as he tied up his ankles and knees as well. "Safety word?" he whispered lovingly in his ear as he tightened everything.

"G-Gratin." Sylvain was sweating buckets seeing his lover tie him up so. Felix repressed a snort poorly and nodded, kissing him.

"I'm going to show you what happens when you misbehave. But I'm not going to let you touch yourself. Or me, for that matter."

Felix knelt down and sat on the coffee table on his knees, facing away from Sylvain. He looked over his shoulder seductively at him and pouted, reaching for the vibrator and lube. "If you weren't so depraved I know you'd enjoy this." He uncapped the lube and spread some on his fingers. "Now you get to watch me have fun while you're in time out."

Sylvain felt as though his vision was going white. He very briefly wished he had just dropped the act and fucked Felix on their couch when he came back from passing out candy, because now he wanted to be balls deep inside him while his husband screamed his name. Big fucking L. He was hoping he could turn it into a big fucking W, if he was patient enough.

Felix stretched himself out in front of him on the table, and Sylvain wondered if all the blood leaving his body to go to his dick would actually fucking kill him. If that didn't surely being unable to touch Felix right now would. He struggled against his restraints, thinking maybe if he lept off the couch and hit his head on the coffee table, he'd be able to pass out and have Felix nurse him back to health. Then they'd fuck.

"Are you listening, my dear?"

Truthfully? Sylvain was not even aware Felix had been talking. His ass had enraptured him.

"Yes, master..."

"Don't lie to me kitten. You're-- ah--" He was two fingers deep inside himself, shoving them in achingly. "You're really bad at it..."

Sylvain groaned, dick twitching and spilling precum. If Felix kept this up, he might just spill over...

Felix yanked his fingers out of his ass and disappeared without a word. Sylvain leaned down and shouted into a throw pillow. Fucking tease. When he returned with one of their toys that had a suction cup on the base, he fully regretted not dropping the act and fucking his husband on the coffee table.

Felix secured the toy to the surface of the table and stared Sylvain in the eyes as he poured lube over it. An evil, small smile turned his lips upwards as he watched his lover strain against the restraints. Without any more fanfare, because at this point it'd be superfluous on top of the fun he was already having, he faced away from Sylvain again and lowered his ass down onto the toy.

"Fuuuck..." He hissed as it spread him open, heat spreading from his ass to the rest of his body like a wave. He snuck a glance back at Sylvain and moaned like a porn star at the state of him. His face and chest matched the color of his hair and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. The envy, aching, and lack of domesticity on his face might have been enough for Felix to cum if he were more worked up.

He dropped his ass fully down on the toy and eased his hair out of its bun, shaking his head to let his locks cascade down his shoulders. Another groan from Sylvain and the sound of tight fabric on skin. He slowly rode the dildo and pumped his dick, letting small breaths out of his mouth that Sylvain could barely hear.

"Mmmm... this could be you, love." He looked back at Sylvain and licked his lips. With a bratty shrug, he dropped his chest down onto the table and slammed his ass down onto the toy, which thank to the industrial sized suction cup was going absolutely fucking nowhere no matter how hard Felix fucked himself.

And fucked himself he did.

His breath came out in long, drawn out grunts as he fucked himself, knowing Sylvain was watching him encouraging him to be sluttier than normal. He used one hand to spread his ass apart to give him a better view and the other to masturbate to the sounds coming from his mouth.

"M-master, please--" Every time Sylvain begged, the slower and deeper Felix lowered himself onto the dildo. He'd moan against the wood of the table and pull out until only the tip remained in him only to grind back onto it with his balls meeting that of the toy's.

Felix picked up the vibrator and left it off, bringing it to his mouth. He pulled off the dildo to turn around and face Sylvain, who was actively thrashing. His poor dick was leaking pitifully, which made Felix's stomach feel ignited. He sat on his knees and resumed fucking the toy, but put the vibrator in his mouth and sucked while he locked eyes with his husband. He couldn't help but moan when Sylvain threw his head back onto the throw pillow.

"Fuck, Sylvain--" Felix was quickly becoming unable to pretend anymore, he wanted Sylvain inside him more than his next breath of air. "Have you, ahhn, fuck! L-learned how to behave?" Sylvain shot up and nodded furiously, scooting his ass forward on the couch. He knew what was coming, and his painfully hard dick knew too. Felix ripped himself off the toy and threw himself onto Sylvain's lap, kissing him roughly and easing his dick into his ass. The navy haired man cried out pathetically and grabbed tenderly onto his hair, slamming his hips down in a crazed panic as though he'd never get dicked again. Sylvain's hot breath set his skin ablaze. The sweat dripping down his back and neck made it hard for Felix to hold on since he still couldn't touch him.

"Baby, goddamn..." Sylvain buried his face into Felix's neck and bit his lip as the other bounced on his lap. He was aching to wrap his arms around his shoulders and pull him closer, but could only twitch against the restraints. Felix was so... so, so tight, gripping his dick like nothing he'd ever felt. Every time they made love, Felix found a new way to amaze him. "I love you... I'm sorry I was such a brat," he smirked up at him, mouth hanging open from panting.

"You fucking moron--" Felix's eyes shut tightly as he gripped Sylvain's neck and pumped his dick, so close to cumming he was nearly in tears. He laughed lightly and let it fade into a moan, which he directed right at Sylvain's ear. "Come for me, Sylvain. Come inside me and mark your territory."

Sylvain let his dick erupt inside his husband, groaning into his chest and nearly sobbing. It was one of the most restrained situations of their entire sex life, yet he came harder than he had in recent memory. Felix pressed their chests together, tugging his hair and whispering encouragement. As Sylvain sputtered his words and pounded up into him, his hand returned to his own dick. He pumped it quickly and looked at the other to push him over the edge. Sylvain's hair stuck to his face with sweat, his mouth hung open super unattractively, and there was little differentiation between the color of his cheeks and hair. He grunted as though the shit was being beaten out of him (which, technically, Felix had done so emotionally), yet seeing him cum and climax below him in such a way brought him to his own.

"Fuck me--" Felix silently screamed as he shot his load onto Sylvain's stomach. His head fell back and his vision showed stars, the sound of their uneven breathing filling his head up like a love song.

Sylvain fell pitifully against his chest as he came down, instantly deactivating dominant Felix. He eased off of the other and went to fetch a warm washcloth, tenderly wiping him up and smoothing his hair. He fought kissing him, for that overstimulating contact was the last thing Sylvain wanted after role-play. Instead, Felix gently pulled him to his feet, guiding him into the bathroom. He drew a hot bath and combed Sylvain’s hair, helping him down into the water when the tub filled. He slipped down behind him and rubbed his shoulders. They quietly recouped, nearly dozing off in the relaxing heat of the water.

Sylvain’s mind was able to calm down from his high as Felix took care of him. His husband was so gentle, so loving. He knew each step to take that would make his knees weak and heart pound, hitting every detail he himself had made for his aftercare. As he rose from the tub, he was finally able to kiss him deeply without overstimulating himself.

Felix got him soft pajamas from their bedroom and gently dressed him, telling him how much he loved him and how good he was.

"Did you enjoy that, love?" He asked softly, laying his husband down on his chest in bed. Sylvain's eyes were heavy with exhaustion, but he nodded happily. He was too tired to do so now, but he planned on returning the favor to Felix. Talk about turning that L into a big fucking W.

Felix reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the glass of water he'd procured, holding it to Sylvain's lips so he could drink.

"You're so good to me," Sylvain yawned, drinking contentedly and closing his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The next morning, Felix rose earlier than Sylvain, like normal, and prepared him his favorite breakfast. Before he brought it into their bedroom to wake him, he gathered the trash and slipped on some shoes to take it outside to the cans. He had to break through a wall of toilet paper that had been taped over the front door by the neighborhood kids. It hung from the roof, the tree in their front yard... everywhere. Every. Fucking. Where.

"Goddamn little bastards..." He groaned, throwing the bag away and looking up at their house. "Fucking worth it, though."

**Author's Note:**

> mom if you ever read this i'm gomen  
t: @setethstiddies  
hope you enjoyedddddd happy halloween :>


End file.
